


Nightmare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Light Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La scena drammatica di un possibile scontro.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

 

Levi sgranò gli occhi, il veleno grondava dal corpo martoriato di Gajeel, si tappò le orecchie per coprire le urla e cadde in ginocchio. Strinse gli occhi e piegò in avanti la testa, si accucciò ed iniziò ad ondeggiare avanti e indietro, gemendo piano, con le labbra strette.

< Ti prego, fai che questo sia solo un brutto sogno > pensò. Sentiva le energie magiche che sprizzavano dai demoni sferzarla.

Gajeel spezzò le catene che lo tenevano legato al crocefisso dov’era appeso e ricadde pesantemente a terra, ignorò il sangue che si era incrostato intorno ai suoi piercing e avanzò. Frecce di energia nera lo raggiunsero alla schiena, infilzandolo come degli arpioni. Con le gambe tremanti, e i lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano davanti al viso, raggiunse Levi e l’abbraccio.

Levi rialzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, riconoscendo il petto di lui. Alzò il capo, le lacrime le avevano rigato il volto.


	2. Momenti di passione

Momenti di passione

 

Una ciocca azzurra le finì su uno dei seni minuti, mentre le mani di lui avvolgevano le sue all’altezza dei fianchi. Le loro figure erano coperte dai lunghi capelli neri di lui, Levi sentiva i piercing di lui graffiarle la pelle, ma la sensazione di piacere la invadeva, coprendo il leggero fastidio.

Gettò indietro la testa, premendola contro il petto muscoloso di lui.

Gajeel si muoveva dentro di lei, con movimenti cadenzati. La sua figura sovrastava quella della giovane.

I loro gemiti risuonavano per la caverna, illuminata dai piccoli pesci brillanti che nuotavano nell’acqua, che arrivava alle caviglie dei due amanti.

 

[101].


End file.
